Tracks for toy-vehicles such as trains, cars, and the like formed by assembling a plurality of track sections are known. The track sections are commonly fabricated of wood, metal or plastic, and are commonly linked together to form a track pattern by interlocking a projection on one track section with a recess on another track section. Track sections are known having interlocking means to link a plurality of track sections together in an end to end fashion to form a track pattern, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,094 to Scholey. Also known are track sections having interlocking means on multiple sides of a square or oblong track section to form track patterns of a more complex arrangement, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,194 to Seitzinger et al. Often track sections have one track pattern section on one face and a different track pattern section on the other face, and the track pattern sections vary from track section to track section in order that a large number of track patterns can be assembled by varying the different track sections, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,611 to Arsenault.
Referring to FIGS. 10A and 10B, in one prior-art track section having one projection 1 and one recess 2 for end to end assembly, it is known to have a straight section 3 and a curve section 4, the curve section having a first face 5 and a second face 6 (hidden) so that a direction of curvature can be selected by having the appropriate face facing upward in a track pattern. In such a set, a track pattern of a circle, or parallel straight sections having semi-circular ends, for example, can be assembled with use of the two basic track section shapes. Such a set typically includes a “crossover” piece in order that a “figure 8” type track pattern can also be assembled.
In the end to end type track sections as described above, in particular those fabricated of wood, a significant amount of wood is wasted when the curved section is fabricated, as rectangularly shaped pieces of wood are typically used and a board width wider than the actual width of the track section is required to obtain the curve section. Also, two configurations of basic track sections (not considering a cross-over piece) are needed to assemble the track patterns described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single configuration for a basic track section which can be combined with like basic track sections to assemble a straight track, a left-hand directed track, and a right-hand directed track, for use in forming track patterns.
It is another object of the present invention to fabricate such a single configuration basic track section in a manner which does not waste the material used for fabrication.